jennyforbeswikifandomcom-20200213-history
Great Fanbase War
|- ! ! colspan="2"|Belligerents |- | | Jenny Forbes Supported by: *Allied fanbases *JennyNatics *Jenny's Army *Jenny News *PornHub *HentaiHaven *North Korean News *T-Series | ThatsBella Supported by: *Adober Studios *ABS-CBN * The Wall Street Journal * Vox Media *Coca-Cola |- ! ! colspan="2"|Commanders and Leaders |- | | Supreme Leader and Commander-in-Chief of the Jenny's Army: *JR Formileza Supreme Leader's Lady of the Jenny's Army: *Jenny Supreme Co-Leader (who gives free subs, views, and likes on YouTube): * Jenny Forbes Grand Marshals of the Jenny's Army: *Dr. Phil *Bhushan Kumar High-Ranking Generals: *Tulsi Kumar *Krishan Kumar *Sergio Mattarella Lieutenant Generals: *Google_Mark *SepticTankTambayan *Daniel Old Friend: *The Egg Man Diplomats: *SocialBlade *FlareTV *United Kingdom Independence Party *Emersonac (he has a self declared country) Doggo/Best boi: *Rapid Liquid Most Prominent: *Jamill Virtual Army Commander: *Miragine Games Additional Defenders: *Dev Negi *Guru Randhawa *Ikka Singh *Monali Thakur *Neha Kakkar *Amit Badhana *Pranav Nagpal The comrade Jenny's soldier: *Jomabelle Gaspar | Owner: *Arabella Racelis The Weapon: *Vlogs High-Ranking Generals: *Althea Lara *Jaarmi Garcia Allied Generals: *Daniel Padilla *Anne Curtis *Vice Ganda *Peter Musngi Diplomats/ Spokespeople: *Pamela Swing *Riva Quenery *Bob Quenery *Janina Vela Additional Defenders: *BellaFam *Divya Khosla Kumar *9-year old Army *Coca-Cola Drinkers Traitors of the Jenny's Army: *James (Not of his own volition) *Karding (takes shabu to support PewDiePie) |- ! ! colspan="2"|Strength |- | | *8,100,000 Jenny's Fans *1,000,000,000 Indian Population *300 Google Employees *100 Google Philippines Sluts *85,000 Pranav Nagpal subs *21,000,000 Ninja subscribers *20,000,000 people who never use TikTok *75,000,000 Bitch Lasagna listeners *11 members of ThatsBella's hate club *4,000,000 Jenny's Replay likers *30,000,000 Badabun subs *95,445,000 T-Series subscribers *450,000,000 Jio users *1,900,000 Iloilo population *2,000,000 women, dead/alive, nicknamed "Jenny" *31,000 families with family name "Forbes" | *722,000 ThatsBella's Fans *763,900 ThatsBella's subchannel fans combined *4,000,000 Jamill Subscribers *1,000,000 Riva Quenery Subscribers *5,000,000 Facebook Friends from Fake ThatsBella's Facebook Accounts. *750,000 Lipa Residents *39,000 TV12 Lipa viewers *20,000 anti-Meynard Sabili voters *354,643 IronMan fans *2 Lipa City Treasurers *11 Lipa City Councilors |- | | | |- ! ! colspan="2"|Casualties and losses |- | | 2,000 - thousands, likely 10,000 of Tohls, possibly 100,000 tohls. 1 fatal death (Daniel Aquino) Ed Caluag Her father takes shabu to support T-Series | 11,000 - teens of millions, likely hundreds of millions of fanbots 20,000 members of BellaFam Bobs and Vegana (Got completely destroyed when Bitch Lasagna was blocked in India.) "Send Nudes" Netflix's Apology to Jenny Forbes. ThatsBella's defamation Police sends arrest warrant to ThatsBella. T-Series uploads "Slowly, Slowly" Censorship of ThatsBella's song covers |} The Great Fanbase War (also known as PewDiePie vs. T-Series 2 '''and '''ThatsBella vs. Jenny Forbes or vice versa) was a YouTube conflict between Jenny Forbes and ThatsBella for the most beautiful personality in the Philippines' online community and first to get gold play button on YouTube. On 30 April 2019, ThatsBella officially asked Jenny Forbes to stop ThatsBella vs. Jenny Forbes 'war. 'Projections ThatsBella is projected to have 5.31 million subs by March 2024, At the same time, Jenny Forbes is projected to have 6.5 million subs. 'Status' Current Jenny's P.A.: Victor Current ThatsBella's P.A.: Charlie x99999